


You wouldn't believe (why they call it home)

by 83line



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry, The Impala (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/83line/pseuds/83line
Summary: A poem inspired by the Impala and Sam and Dean's relationship with each other.





	You wouldn't believe (why they call it home)

**Author's Note:**

> I found this poem that I wrote two years ago, so I fixed some things and decided to post it. I don't usually write poetry, so I'm not sure if this is even good, but I decided to give it a try.
> 
> Any kind of feedback would be really helpful!  
> I hope you enjoy it <3

An old car travels on an endless road;  
It has been there for who knows how long.  
It carries more stories that you could tell;  
You wouldn't believe any of them.

It carries beauty and pain;  
It carries loneliness and strenght.  
It carries sorrow and doom;  
You wouldn't believe that were true.

Inside, the driver sings a song,  
And the shotgun joins rejoicing with joy.  
And if you only saw them once,  
You wouldn't believe there's pain in their hearts.

Inside, two kids grew up together,  
And two names were carved into hardwood.  
The only thing they had was each other;  
You wouldn't believe what they went through.

They've seen storms and tornadoes  
And beautiful constellations.  
They've seen light in the darkness;  
You wouldn't believe all the madness.

Together, they're caring and tender  
And they do not feel lonely.  
They've always held one another;  
You wouldn't believe it's a sad story.

An old car travels on an endless road;  
It has been there for who knows how long.  
It carries tragic memories and hope;  
You wouldn't believe why they call it home.


End file.
